Heaven & Hell
by GrayZeppelin
Summary: In 1979, the guardian angel's human pal must defend the Gabriel's Trumpet from the Greatest Enemy who will destruct the entire civilizations that has their guardian angel love ones from Heaven. David and his friends will team up with the angels and must prepare themselves in a destiny to fight against the demon monsters threat from Hell.
1. Intro

Heaven & Hell

(All Dogs Go to Heaven IV)

INTRO

CHARLIE:

All the angels from heaven loves to sing, even this instrumental horn are lovely to a musician who can unlock the Gates of Heaven for the newest members of animals and humans. In through the God's light, transporting to the City of Angels Golden Kingdom, a keeper who lays and sleeps next to the love ones who eventually past away from friends and family. A man's best friend use loyalty, strength, humility, compassion, protector, guardian and mutual respect to the owner as part of the family member.

The year is 1979, it has been sixteen years since the Gabriel's Trumpet falls onto the heart of San Francisco and stolen by the Greatest Enemy who used his own dark goal to drag all of angels down to Earth and sent inside the cells from the lonely, notorious island of Alcatraz as my lovely wife Sasha; my best friend Itchy; my best human eight-year-old pal David who becomes a magician back then including the way I am his Guardian Angel. The Greatest Enemy failed his goal when I bowed a yellow indestructible horn from the air I exhaled. I sended all my angels teleport on the Heaven light back all the way they live on; Greatest Enemy has been pulled by the small kindle blazing hell-hole in which his boss was not pleased as the enormous red cat monster drags him inside for his crucial punishment. It is currently unknown whether Red is alive or dead.

Through all the years I have spent through a green healthy lifetimes with Sasha from David's parent's old house. From seven months after the Alcatraz, David's stepmom was having her son born and raised. Greg who is the half-brother of my human pal. In five years after the Alcatraz, Sasha and I raised seven gorgeous puppies in our related furs of hybrid between mines and my love. In the following of names of puppies are: Tara is a smart paw and who likes to investigate a crime like a man's best friend searches illegal parts from K-9 in SFPD; Ritchie is the hard worker son who always support my best friend in the Flea Bite Club business and also works out along Gerta who was the bartender of this club; Robbie is an intelligent helper who confronts Sasha to give paws on her job to success the work with Bess who is Itchy's old lady and a coach to become healthier when exercising from her own physical education; Melina is a stylish K-9 Marine who is been proud to save the country of U.S. in her special, classified black ops like honored ranks; Sugar is a cutest daughter who is in passion of singer in becoming a rock star; Bonham is a slacking son who likes to sleep next to an whippet angel, my boss, who is the leader clan to bring the newest angel members of dogs from the stairway and the Gates of Heaven; and last but not least, Drake, my special son who was an honest guardian dog like a warrior guarded David and his family from their home.

Drake is my only son who uses the emotional and sometimes stressed out like me, as I look the same thing from long time ago in classic old days. I taught Drake as he became a junkyard dog, including his strength like fought against Otto's gangs, especially allied my old K-9 daughter Tara to stop the criminal gangs in all of lowest soft white puffy cloud town. It is deeply familiar moment of how my personality looks remain the same to my son's personality. I showed him how to placid his social and brainstorm a wise half-Irish setter and half-German shepherd. Drake revived my best friend from trouble, being strong; Sasha told her story everything to him about his father from Heaven. Six of my puppies got grown and older, but one of the remaining sons is missing, which is the father's son.

From five years after the Alcatraz, my Irish love was suffered in pain; she cannot eat and move her around, especially the sleep she can't rest more. The only cause from the belly inside of her was a monster; a typical tapeworm brings fear to all dogs that live only from Earth. It gets severe more likely to hurt Sasha. My love did try to survive a horrific month; she doesn't have any choices to live. She was either live in Earth for more suffer, the worse tapeworm will claw my love's belly, or she must live on the spirit where all dogs lives from Heaven above us, to bring peace and let the tapeworm disappear in a middle of a puffy cloud. She only wanted to stay there with me from David's house. The doctor from the pet care was nothing to find the virus to needle, in which means there was nothing he can do to save Sasha from sickness. In the next month from night, I told her that I will always be with her. On the next day, my love was presumed dead. My human pal and his five-year-old half brother Greg give hands on her, buried on the backyard of David's house. I give reddish soft roses on the bottom of her name of in loving memory of Sasha La Fleur.

I didn't get a chance to stay along with David, Greg and their parents. The only world I was the loneliest heartbroken dog was about Sasha's death and wanted to bring her back alive.

Annabelle refuse to send an Angel resurrect from my love's body. By boss created my decision to join Sasha in Heaven with no suffering when I confront David as I told him to stay put with his family. I was living on Earth at least five years and didn't reach up into twenty years of my resurrection; this was a promise from Annabelle's award when I retrieved the horn back in Heaven with Itchy.

I am now living in this softer pillow I lay down on the white puffy cloud from the Golden Kingdom of Heaven. The light blue shines on the cold planet waxing gibbous, kindle torches in every edge corners of yellow brick sidewalks. Free snack bones below the cloud that combines together vertically and flies like a tickle legged butterflies upward. The puppies use their wings and play along with human children when blocking the moon's view and from down there the angels carry the most gorgeous babies like love. The night's sky looks absolute crystal as the millions of smallest stars on our Milky Way shines in light years away from here.

I may look myself as a slender dog as when I ate some healthy food instead of eating some double chili cheese burgers with onions and pickles from Earth down there in San Francisco. The temples of golden angels dull from the moon brighter than the sands of a burning glass. I have a great partnership to the angel who watches over to her son David every day. She comes from the machine builder that supports with her great friends she has ever known to help the soldiers including theirs from World War II. Although, she may retired because of the military leadership, a general of the army from the Pentagon talked to her and her old man, Thom, David's father, to give a plan for family lifetimes as a retiring family marines. Abigail is the mother of David. I did what I have answered from David that he asked the question about can his mother see him from Heaven. So I said to him, "Of course she can, kiddo."

Anyways, I rise up from the sleep and remembering my memories in while back then. I start to stretch up my back and pops up like a crunched knuckles crush. Those angels including the blood-hound dogs I am looking at forward are considering take a stand their ground for the entrance of the sacred art irregular roof, that place is where Gabriel's Horn is located inside the glass cylinder so no one can allow the touch of the enormous golden platinum. I believe these guys are meant to not compromise the orders from Gabriel who is the archangel of Heaven and also the leadership of humans, especially my boss. Of course I am also always looking after the horn and also the guards in front of me at the quarter mile away. Somehow or another, the angels fly their wing coming up from the west approaching to keep an eye out the newest members as a circumstance the restriction to do not let them trespass the entrance. To me, I am always welcome to talk to the guards ahead and also can go inside the sacred art irregular roof.

In my mind, I was having some disturbance. Something I have overcome the street gangs I scrammed them off my tails when I entered Carface and Charlie's Casino boat that was sink below the Bayou from New Orleans. This was a small pack boom memory when I saw my old nemesis friend who confiscated his eagerness, murdered me when my eyes get covered as I won my gold watch on that night and right at this minute, I being impacted with some Chevy car, ran me over to the harbor; I got drunk back then. I could have listened to my best friend, cried out loud calling my name freely. This was a significant death. From the inside of the casino, I only remember what I had attacked some Carface gangs, being tied up on the anchor to swallow the water on my lungs, but then King Gator who is the gigantic alligator monster who was about to crunch me inside the cage from his warmth breath mouth, arrived to caught me off the tied up ropes below my chest to abandon the drowning.

"Charlie."

I hear a beautiful voice behind me out of nowhere as my Irish setter hiatus me in a moment when I turn around.

"You sleep well in pillows?" She asks.

I may speak to her actually, but then I have no other words to say. Most of all, I couldn't make a choice to close my eyes well actually in my sleep. I sigh slowly, and suddenly tell her.

"Well babe," I look at my memories I have seen from the casino, but it gets distracted when I pause, "I didn't sleep well enough." I said.

"Why," Sasha said for a question, comes closer to me, "what's wrong?"

I look ashamed myself when I had something bad I have said to my best friend about the little girl who was an orphan like I didn't mean of saying didn't care to her, dumping her for offence. I look terrible.

"I uh…" I stop for a second, and look at my memories again from the broken church where the orphan girl, Itchy and I were there to look after the puppies including the collie who takes good care of them. I heard Anne Marie cried when Itchy and I done the argument when I said dark to my best friend.

"You are not friend," Anne-Marie sobbed gently; "you are bad dog!"

"I was having some… uncomfortable fit when I lay down to these pillows," I said, pointing at the pillows inside the smallest soft pillows. I lied.

"Uncomfortable?"

"Yeah," I answered, "it feels hardened like a rock scratches to my belly that irritates me."

She goes to the pillows I lay there.

"Well honey, I don't think these pillows are meant solid," she grabs couple of it, "but I'll find you some softest pillows for you to get some comfort rest."

"I appreciate to grab some best pillows for me Sasha," I quite little anxious, "but I don't feel like going to rest in a while."

"It's almost a midnight I believe," Sasha said.

"I can see the clock over the golden glass tower at the kingdom," I visual the time movement pointers. The large one sets at the ninety degree angle to the left and the small one point at barely twelve. Every angel go to bed at twelve; I personally can or cannot because I always head forth to the council meeting with Annabelle, and other noble angels who are alongside with Gabriel the Archangel and some other animals are the leaderships. Soon as I look at the clock, it changes to a golden life watch with blue ribbon I use to worn for my soul to return of a resurrection. It flows and comes straight to me.

"Maybe you can search in a council meeting earlier with Annabelle," she nodded, "if you don't mind go for a rush late in a strike of a clock points at twelve I mean. I'm just saying."

The pocket watch continues flowing towards me as I stand still and startling softly. As it comes at one foot, the watch glows into a glowing-like fire monster I recognize from hell I had a nightmare before. The Hellhound, who is the pet of a Satan owner. Small demon puppies comes from its breathing flowing fire stroked ahead when I get scared out loud in a bones of wreckage and winged hooded monster at the tip of a boat on front. I open my eyes wide. Sasha calls my name and the Hellhound speaks louder like a death voice.

"Charlie, don't be startled. You have come to hell before when you were inside of your nightmare. Your soul looks special as a life can drag you down there with the Greatest Enemy you'll ever face in. Retrieve this watch you worn, and nothing can revoke your infinite summon life."

It glows lighter on its eyes with full ashes of fire and its mouth does also. But then, I react when Sasha use her left paw land on my right shoulder.

"Charlie," she said my name, I turn to my love, "you've heard what I just said, right?"

I breathe and exhale repeating; I start to turn back where I just saw the clock on the tower. The pocket watch has vanished. Everything else turns back normal though.

"Of course darling." I said, I could not calm myself down.

"Are you okay honey," Sasha worries, "you're getting sweat. What's got into you?"

The devastating I have ever saw has come to insane me on my head as I close eyes and won't go away this monster I can see. The small things of goblins bitten me, the mantle lava sunk the bone ship as I climbed up the bone creature on the front, and stranded on its head with painful how I ever use to had in my phobia.

"Oh no," I begin to tremble, a soft noise I say, "it's coming… it's coming to get me."

"What's coming to get you, Charlie?" She starts too suspicious when she sees me frightening. I still close my eyes harder.

"This… this monster… the flames… fire breathing hound… demon puppies… they all terrifying me!" I grip my paws. Sasha begins to hold with her soft paws around me. She can fell the trembling of my phobia like cold freezes my blood on the ice cubes.

"Charlie, Charlie," she now hushes me, "it's okay, look at me, look at me."

I sudden look at her eyes clearly in crystal with my green eyes.

"Take it easy," Sasha calms me down, "take a deep breath, and exhale. Let's do it together, Charlie." I listen to what she says to me importantly. I give a chance to breathe in, slowly, and now letting it go. Breathe in, exhale she says. I do this repeat until I reach up to the last final time. Now I look positive.

"I'm okay," I nodded to Sasha.

"Ok," Sasha answered. At first, she clearly thinks the way that I was the last seeing in a daydreaming. "What was that all about in you, Charlie? Sincerely you looked at the clock ahead that makes you going somewhere else you imagined."

"It wasn't just a clock I was staring at honey, but I was having some dreaming though." I said, in a narrow eyes I am telling her the truth.

"What were you dreaming about, honey?" Sasha questioned.

I look back at her eventually. I begin to initiate. "Something I have been used to become a junkyard dog long time ago. I had some tragic condition when I had come to Heaven here for the first time and stole some life pocket watch over there from the Clocks of Souls, and even I resurrect myself dragged down to Earth as the way Annabelle said to me that I can never come back to Heaven because I have touched the stone cold clock." Sasha pays close attention to what I am saying is a fact about me from forty years ago.

"I go back to my best friend Itchy from the junkyard place we were been there before," I said in a manner way, "he actually saw me died in a car impact. I came there inside to check in with Itchy so I let him know I was back from the dead as a ghost."

"You died," she asks, "when did you get killed?"

I haven't told her about the deaths I go over about twice. The car impact when Carface murdered me, and the casino ship that was sunk, tried to retrieve the pocket watch, but drowned under the final flowing swim on my paw about three inches away from the blue ribbon. In this moment gets much complications about my first life from the late 30s; rat racing, things get changed from Carface, rescued the little brat, horse racing, money as luck, my club has burned down, and I remember everything. I couldn't say to her about five seconds.

"I was been murdered about four decades earlier," I answered.

"Forty years?" Sasha asks.

"The first death I was stand still when I got drunk," I explain, "There was a car close to the river that belongs to the owner of unknown citizen, Carface's sidekick told me that I must stay there and don't peak. Most of all, my last words I have said myself was 'You can't keep a good dog down.' And suddenly I have felt something worst than I have ever imagined. What had a surprised me is that a Chevrolet car ran me over with no parking brake, drifted across the vast of a dark blue tears where I presumed dead."

"Aw Charlie," she comes closer to me, "didn't Carface was shown up since the Christmas Eve we were celebrated long time ago? I remembered him bringing back the presents for the puppies especially the money collection to Timmy. Wasn't that your old buddy changed a good side we were as a team with Itchy?"

Timmy. What a curious cure blood hound puppy that had a broken leg once before. All of my pack did send the rest of the money collection to my little buddy who needed a medication for his broken leg and must spent some good time in the coldest weather of a droplet snows from the heaven clouds of placid. I can't be sure why Timmy was very sick from dying. I request that Timmy had a complete donation; he deserves himself to be strong than fear, because he always fights his injuries from the clinic hospital for pets like the doctors will regenerate the surgeries in a bone to fix. Timmy likes to change the world as ever known for his life of reputation. He's all grown up about five years; Timmy did what he made courage from his heart to defend his human family of Martha from trouble, a little girl who is a friend of David's from school. Actually, inside of his heart there was…love from courage. His family were once been disappeared when the little squirt was about the puppy age, and Martha and her parents founded the courage from her address street where Timmy was born there close from the neighbor's house ahead. Tim is absolutely have some guts in his spirit, he always deserve to have no fear from all dogs. I prayed to my little man who what he finds courage inside of him. Here is what life on Heaven and Earth has:

There is always hope,

Hope brings a wonder hero,

Hero who will never surrender to vigilante,

Vigilante wishes the hero to murder or die trying,

Trying is weak in which brings fail,

Fail you must go over your mistakes,

Mistakes you fixed to learn,

Learn builds your experience,

Experience brings the next generation,

Generation uses passion,

Passion creates the love,

Love is life,

Life is everything,

Everything brings the happening,

Happening builds present and future there.

"We did our best to manipulate Carface to change," I answered, "but yes. He was one of us as soon as he goes over to his head about Timmy's final Christmas day, just before he questions about society."

"Is Carface still lives?" Sasha is honestly asking softly about my buddy. Can't tell what is up to him right now though.

"I… I don't know," I look at my love's eyes in a stammer I said, "I possibly not sure where he is at, Sasha. I also have a favor to him that he must watch over David as soon as before I left Earth from ten years earlier."

Just then, I walked forward to the edge as Sasha comes to me, I stop when she questions to me.

"What were you and Itchy up to for the last forty years, honey?"

I visual the tower's clock. It is now ten minutes before midnight.

"Well," I pause, "it's kind of long story I have to tell you this, Sasha. But, I must have to spit everything I was been doing with my best friend. Itchy and I were in New Orleans, my hometown." Sasha is focusing on me; she can listen. "From there at the junkyard, Itchy got nervous as he told about Carface and his pack of strong gangs. Especially… the monster."

"Monster," she asks, confusing to him.

"Anyway, Itchy and I went inside the A/C to travel along to find a monster where Carface is hiding it from. In there, Itchy looks terrified that he can't let me past there because he was saying what both of will die if we found the monster. But it was not. Itchy accidently opened the A/C covers before I looked at him with his itching flees and told him to stop. I approach the open A/C cover, down there, there is bunches of some clothing and covers covering someone. Someone who is not actually a monster I'm afraid. Someone is like a prisoner there, Carface's prisoner.

"When I told Itchy it is not a monster, Sasha. Itchy and I looked closer when a human's arm was shown. The covers and cloths drifted when moving. What Itchy and I looked down there, there was…"

Sasha is concern about my story, interest.

"There was what, Charlie?" Sasha asks. She wants to know what I saw down there on the room where there is a curious, cuddly and love person. All I see is a special, a special that does not have parents. A special that has blue eyes, a red torn gown, yellow with blue silk dress, black shine shoes, and a wavy black hair with yellow ribbon.

"There was a little girl," I explain. She opened her eyes soft and wide. "This human child who has a healthy heart in her veins. What a beautiful voice I have ever heard in my ears," I shook myself when smiling, "Carface was there, including Killer who is a sidekick and a partnership to him, they both came down the stairs to see the girl there. As she started to talk Carface about going outside, he agreed but then soon I have realize is that the human child can talk to animals. I look wild as a millionaire, Sasha."

"When you and Itchy arrived San Fran in sixteen years ago at the place where David and I lived there," Sasha concerns thinking, watching my green eyes. "Does that mean my owner can talk to both of you and even me when you kissed my lips, Charlie?"

I remember both of them back then at San Fran. My love is going over her head like Anne-Marie and David are both common, meaning that their abilities are the things that they may have special to them from the inside to communicate animals like us, dogs, cats, and some wilderness if possible.

"Yes," I answer. Sasha's breath is in gasp. "Itchy and I worn this dreadful collars from Red's Curio Shop to visible ourselves for a limited time instead of being a ghost when became an angel." Sasha narrows her gorgeous eyes, thinking but pays close attention. "Back then from the late 30s, I have worn the golden life watch to strengthen up the immortality I was when going back to Earth to confront my best friend." I give a hint to her. She seems again wide her eyes.

"Oh… my… God," She surprise. "How does David and Anne-Marie can communicate to animals like us?"

"The people from down here seems having a credit to only once who can actually communicate to anyone like us but not everyone in Earth," I give an explanation to create the purpose of both of their ability. "You saw what I talked to David at the beginning; I worn the collar to show myself mortal as I come from Heaven. At New Orleans, Anne Marie has her special ability to speak when I saw her with Carface and Killer."

"Without the kiss," I hear Sasha's critical thinking, "David can't understand me. I don't get it."

"There may some dogs can actually have the same ability they have because, maybe you were not one of the special dogs they can come up with humans. I did have to deserve a first kiss to you and got over talking as David heard you back then." I look at the tower and said eleven-fifty before the midnight's council meeting. Sasha can understand a little. This gets what so hard to believe what some people and dogs can communicate each other at most, looks amazing as unbelievable moments.

"Itchy was one of the special dogs?" Sasha ask.

"He's consider one of them actually," I said, "I have no other notice to me that I haven't talked to any humans in the late 30's before I died."

"Have your parents know you died long time ago?"

"I don't know," the cloud seems slightly moving to the east, the ground I feel was soft like marshmallows in a white pleasant cloud. The sky looks peaceful as the large white gems with a white humidity in its behind like comets comes from the grounds of marshmallows starts to rise and fly next to each other. Sasha and I see the angels enjoy themselves comfortable to visual the night sky's light gems over there at the marshmallow hills.

"I hope my parents can see me right now when I saw them ran away for the last time." Sasha and I kiss gently. Her lips are softer than the cloud… I hear my daughter's voice after she called me "Dad". Her paws and legs are approaching quickly. She's born first and oldest than our kids. I'm always been proud of her because she deserve working with one of David's father's old friend as an officer.

"You coming to the council with me, honey?" I ask to Sasha.

"Yeah," she said. "Why you asked?"

"I just don't feel like going alone for a walk."

My daughter arrives. She has a fluffy hair like my love does, looks courageous like me, her grins like mines, her eye color like Sasha's. "Dad, Itchy is on our way here. The council meeting is about ten minutes to start the briefing. I believe we cannot be delay because Annabelle wants all of us to get there ASAP."

I'm sincerely love my daughter to do what she takes obey from Annabelle's orders she cannot corrupt. She can stick around to my best friend as her favorite uncle in every day. My daughter believes and love his story about me who confronted the love interest and her owner who was ran away from home in San Francisco in sixteen years ago. Sasha and I can see our bravery K-9 officer, her stance are more mines like I defended Itchy from all the troubles we were. I pause at least less than five.

"Is everything okay here? You guys are look not wanna sleep in these pillows." She doesn't do an offence to both of us though, she use a manner as a family we stay together.

"Of course, Tara. Your father have some 'uncomfortable' rest for just a while when I looked at the fabulous night lights." I said. Tara comes closer as she looks curious.

"You slept well, right?" Tara ask. Sasha and I will have later conversation about the time when I found Anne-Marie in New Orleans. I probably will not lie to Tara and my kids because even that I made a promise to them for telling a truth. In time, I will explain to my kids about me from New Orleans back then.

"Yeah. Your daddy did an absolute slept well. Come here, Tara." I give her a slightly cuddle for love.

"I love you Tara." I said.

"Love ya too, dad. For the love of God I always will. So to you, mom." Tara said. Sasha give her a nice look and joins us a bear hug.

"I'm right here, sweetie." Sasha said. As long as we get a longer hug. We let ourselves go.

"Okay," I go walk along to Tara as Sasha is right behind us, will catch up to both of us to head the council meeting. "Let's fly ourselves to the Cookies 'n' Crème briefing." Tara confused but laughed. I called the Council Briefing as "Cookies 'n' Crème" because during her puppy age, Tara's only passion is what she loves to eat her favorite ice crème including the cookies for vanilla and chocolate. She accidently attacked and stole David's sweetest taste of frozen cereal surroundings all over the ice crème of his. Tara's my only daughter who is an ice crème lover at all times.


	2. The Fallen Trumpet

The Fallen Trumpet

We guide ourselves with amaze wings to fly each other. The heights are much as more amaze view below when angels guide to adrift their wings, puppies go play with butterfly bones from the marshmallow grounds that comes out of there, and more often the guards do look after themselves to search in every corners on top to bottom. These fabrics I see down there, those afghan hound angels are group together to design a snow polyester robes to all the humans they wear. This can have a highly recommend to use for only Gabriel's priority rule. I can only use to wear my light green fabric shirt. Sasha wears a dawn sunlight shirt as her lovable polyester she likes. My daughter uses dark violet shirt as a clear skies she wears when I showed her a stars that can never be reach long time ago since David's thirteen years.

The torches on the bricks can kindle every dusk nights till dawn mornings to use. Dog statues goes at the edges of sunlight bricks and can also allow sprinkle waters comes from half-semi bowl that dog stands. From far away around us, the clouds with velvet stands get much shining from the blue moon. The orchestra from there next to us about few yards away, the groups of humans and dogs are practicing the notes from their teacher's movable paw. Right behind them is shaping like a clam comes from the beach, and in its middle have music notes with lines that moves when angels pass each list to examine. One of my daughters is there singing with the singers. Sugar was supposed to join one of the rock stars, but in Heaven right now, there is no living in rock of ages. From only here this makes a living peace for the angels. Sugar seems too difficult to understand the tones from the notes she must study the voices except the guitar sounds and her poems she wrote. Annabelle just recruited the singer volunteers to led them to the orchestra. Sugar already know that there is no angels around here who can play the rock band to jam. All three of us are looking at Sugar, she gets over reacted when one of the tones are completely revoke. She didn't get anger all the sudden; the performance teacher gently aggressive talking at the singers that failures will never go perfect to become legend vocals. She waves us a hello on her right paw.

We all get ourselves a greedy wave in our paws to her eventually, in right behind be, Sasha goes on to Sugar over the Clam Orchestra. My wife will catch up later on until the council meeting starts. I can see my best friend over there at the peaceful cloud, flying ahead towards us. Looks like he can't go aside to Tara because my daughter will soon like to tackle her smallest uncle who has short legs that cannot run faster like I do. He calls my name at once; Itchy doesn't like being tackled by his toughest niece who's once called daddy's little mutt. I can see the way Itchy wears a sky blue shirt extends his yellow wings to stop and moving back as my daughter is now going after my best friend. She chuckles afterwards, Tara soft yell to her uncle's name.

"Where you think you're going?" Tara asks.

"Charlie," Itchy shouts, "she's gonna stop breathing me!"

"I'm not gonna stop breathing you, I'm gonna squeeze you like my father did!" Tara snaps and caught him in his tail, pulling and gives Itchy a bear hug. She will not let my best friend go until he says "You're the boss" loudly. My laughing just cannot revoke.

"I got cha now," She says loudly, and Itchy won't breathe, "You won't get away this time, Itchy! Because you wanna know why? You are the smallest and cutest uncle I love at the most!"

Itchy uses his mouthy word to call my name. Tara grasp harder I look at, and Itchy is what I think he is definitely a rag doll.

"I can't hear ya!" Tara said. She gently let Itchy go to speak up. Itchy's breath concerns gasping longer.

"You're…" Itchy grunts and coughing.

"What?" She confuses.

"You're the boss." Itchy speaks clearly in a quite normal voice he suppose, he use his paw and softly touching his throat. I begin to move next to my daughter.

"That's right, shorty. I am always be your lovable boss!"

I chuckle more. I paw to Tara's right shoulder.

"Come on, Tara. Give your uncle a chance to break." I said. The cloud clock I see next to me on my right said eleven fifty-five. "Whoa, Annabelle seems expecting. Go right ahead, Tara. I'll catch you up to the meeting. And tell my boss that we're on our way."

"Gotcha pops." She jumps higher, and flies, before Tara does, she says, "Hey Itchy," he looks at her, and suddenly, "light my fire!"

Tara goes away. She likes the way to hear one of the famous rock and roll songs from the late '60s that comes up in a band from Los Angeles called "The Doors". She only jams what Tara can hear the solos and styles that comes up at the same time. David and his closest friends did seen the band at a concert while back then. Most of all, Tara has never been watching these legend rockers over there in San Fran.

"Yeah, light my fire, Tara." Itchy seems gently anger. I know my daughter looks insane in her own ways to do cop things I recognize, I remember what during her puppy age she always wanted to be a criminal slayer as a K-9 officer. I believe she's already did in her years with the detective. I'm very proud of my girl, I love my daughter; Sasha is more lovely than Tara. I do love my sons and daughters, they are always in my heart every day—

"Would you control your daughter?!" Itchy use his small paw and did hit my right leg.

"Ow!" I call his name in a puzzle head question, "What was that for?"

"Tara must control herself and you haven't rescue me about few seconds ago?" Itchy gently argue his voice towards me.

"Would you relax, Itchy? She just my odd little girl who always like you to tackle and squeeze you like a baby doll. But hey, you did took a baby sit with my daughter when I help out Sasha at the Flea Bites, she was gentle by the way." Well, I hate to say this, Itchy sometimes doesn't like Tara anyway. I knew what did happened in thirteen years ago. When the time Itchy was having a terrible day, Tara accidently tackled him and he started furious towards my daughter, crying out loud. Itchy felt a strong of one heck of an apology as he looked at her sobbing eyes. Annabelle can have a conversation to my best friend privately if he tries to start a next rotund to do another aggressive. I know he will not do this the same thing that happened. I know what my daughter is going to do to her uncle once if he is going to start furious at him. In time, Tara will start use her personal like me.

"She's not very gentle," Itchy said, "I know you love Tara but I sincerely do sometimes. Charlie, please control your daughter? I am definitely tired of being tackled and barely choked from hugging me."

"Yes Itchy," I agreed, "I will control Tara, but please, calm yourself down."

"Where's Sasha?" He said.

"She's at the Clam Orchestra with Sugar, Sasha is on our way to the meeting. Come on, bud. Let's head to the meeting before Annabelle will start expecting us soon."

Itchy and I use our wings and jump ourselves to fly. I can feel his expressions all the time that he worries, going to get hurt, and his problems back then since New Orleans, and San Fran. I can handle his feelings to cool him down, I can defend him from the troubles, and I can handle his problems from anything that he doesn't feel well. We are almost heading to the meeting about a half mile from here to the Golden Glass. Over there is what we are going to have a conversation about new angels comes in every twenty four hours, people from down there who must need help to head home, and their problems we must look over from any activities, relationships, family and friends. Any conversations can be useful to have questions that can lead the answers. As I look at my best friend, he must have thinking about Tara at some point.

"How's David anyway?" Itchy asks.

"He seems quite well down there I believe," I said, "I definitely know what something going on to him."

"What's up to him, Charlie?"

"David has been seeing his nightmares to his dream in Alcatraz we've been there before. Another problem was his stepmother tried to convince him that between her and the real mother were became closest friends during the family dinner about the afternoon, and David barely got grounded because he was doing a reckless driving with his best friend of his as he got in trouble by two sheriffs."

"I thought you said David was doing well." Itchy corrects me.

"I did," I say, "but he's kind of not going for a next trouble he'll get."

"What does he drive," He question to me.

"A white Mustang," I answer.

"He's driving a horse?" He confuse but I have no idea what he's thinking. I look at him with a wide right eye.

"A Ford Mustang," I correct to Itchy. I called him dummy after I told him a car.

"Oh," Itchy apologies, "I didn't know David drives a car. When did he get his license?"

"Probable six years ago, maybe." I said. "After the driving test he passed, David's wish was to drive a best dream car for his life. His uncle brought him a Mustang BOSS 429 for his graduation present."

"Outstanding!"

"I know, huh. I hope he earns some driving lessons from his uncle I believe."

The clock sets two-in-a-half minutes until midnight. The time goes faster I'm afraid. Of what I do know, is that David listens to one of the progressive rock band I recognize is that a poem song I heard "Every year is getting shorter" from David's conversation to his English teacher in college. I saw newest angels every day, grows more and even more. The poem what David read and hears "The sun is the same in a relative way, but you're older. Shorter of breath and one day closer to death", his meanings he said was every people die every day for those who goes to youngest through oldest in a matter of anytime that can happen today, tomorrow, a weak, or later in a shortest days. His conclusions are possible true though, I can actually visual people die every day, including dogs I believe.

We arrive the "Cookies 'n' Crème" place to meet all the angels to the briefing. As Itchy and I land on the yellow brick, the fire lightens the torchers on the both sides of us to give more light. _Here we are _I say, we approach to the entrance I see, two patrols with two Rottweiler dogs stand their guards. The patrols uses their spear to shape an "X" that can block us the passage way to the briefing. One of the Rottweiler's serious voice says _Password _to us, and I said to him "Squeaker". Every angels have their own different passwords to go in, not to borrow without permission. The Rottweiler tells us invalid. I puzzle to them that they look like no joking as something. What the heck? Annabelle shows up on a gate's door, wearing a cheerful sky blue nightgown with an orange sunlight cape around her of a long back neck; her halo has more glosses than mine are. She tells the guards to stand down.

"Take it easy, boys. Charles and Itchy is the two I invited them to the briefing. Sorry, Charlie. My guards are significantly practice doing a phase two. Don't worry my favorite guardian angels, I'll give a necessary to the guards to double check your password if they're doing a serious address."

I think that Annabelle teaches the guards that can give attention to all the angels who's been here for long time; the guards won't let the other angels who's new and reckless.

"Well," Itchy says informality, "the Rottweilers did a well behavior to delay us."

"My apologies, you guys," says a Rottweiler on the right. "We practiced the heavily guarded to mental ourselves a serious address with invalid passwords."

"We recommended to give a restrictions to the new angels to not enter the briefing for disturbance, Barkin," said Rottweiler on the left. "This won't happen again to both of you anyway."

"Alright you too," Annabelle says to the Rottweilers, "you boys did the right thing. Come along, Charlie and Itchy."

As me and Itchy follow Annabelle inside the entrance, I look back and begin to tell the guards that Sasha and Sugar is coming to the briefing and let them pass instead of using a password regardless; the Rottweilers agreed.

The tribal curly gold on both sides of a wall, glossing as a nights of stars. Flowers swimming through a deeply trees along the leaves floating to a stars. A small marshmallows of mist are below me as I walk with Itch, following my boss to the meeting. _Charles, _Annabelle calls my name. "Yes," I question back. _Your daughter must guard herself with our Archangel whenever we can communicate ourselves about the children and people who are currently disappear for four annuals. You, Itchy and I will sit beside Reggie in a dog's sitting charts._

Reggie. I've known Reggie since I was heading back to Heaven from New Orleans after I saw Anne-Marie for the last time. When Itchy comes by in Heaven for about a half-hour, Reggie was able to have a mission to retrieve the horn from fallen. I was the one who stopped him because I thought I can return back to Earth as more freedom and more vacation; the ghost on me is what I cannot touch and taste when arrival on the Flea Bites. That sucks.

The entrance of a meeting crowded, some sitting; everyone talks. A shimmering diamonds lies and stands to the sides. Tons of halos I see, angels wear a decorated guardian angel, a purple stone, a fashion wings. A mist of a tall coverage snow is above us where the Mayor can hear, see and communicate in the interrogation; he's not here for the night to confront us, but for only he may join us in a mornings through barely end of afternoon as always. Tara sits beside the Archangel as he is petting her. I can only imagine that David did a fine love to my missing son in a meantime where Drake was at puppy ages.

"Charles," Annabelle softs her voice to come closer to me. She points her left paw to Reggie. "Reginald sits with Ace over there."

"We're right behind ya, Annabelle." I said.

Ace. He is guardian angel friend of Reggie. I probably carried Reggie to put him his mouth after I wanted to reunite Earth since '63. Ace may help Annabelle anytime in the interrogation to speak clearly; I would volunteer first if he tries to give a paw to Annabelle. As of right now, I can only lead a votes to agree or not to agree. Itchy and I go forth on a side sitting to join Reggie and Ace. Reggie calls both of us and—

"Reggie," I return his name back in a soft exited. "How you guys been goin'?"

"So much late in this evening of course," Reggie looks frustrated when shaking our paws together. "How about you and Itchy anyway?"

"Well, we got ourselves doing great actually but..." Itchy pause when I go speak to Reggie.

"I got some uncomfortable rest earlier," I tell him, "but I am the same thing as you are, buddy."

"I'm sorry about that, Charlie," He apologizes, "but this night as of midnight started about a minute ago, it is going to be a lot longer to hear the interrogation about the missing children and the others."

All of the angels including me have heard it that was happened from four years ago. We have not sure what was the cause of them disappeared. This year is still, however, in current numbers of hundred and twenty-five lives. In every month, in between twenty and twenty five people including children in random gets captured and went missing. One of David's love interest including his father's old friend who's a soldier and a captain from WWII, survived the mystery of a captured people goes missing. Their relationships survived except the two who did not make it in time. One was the soldier's wife as the daughter's mother, and the other was a soldier's brother as the uncle.

Reggie allows us to sit down with them. I see Sasha and Sugar at the entrance, both of them comes and goes to their side sittings ahead of us. Chihuahua carries a giant note from Archangel, struggles and his hug love Fluffy comes and gives him help to carry. As we sat, Reggie wonders about the wonder pup who confronted me in San Francisco with Itchy. Lance was an annoying dog who used a book for instructions. I looked jealousy to saw him reviving people down there back then. I haven't seeing Lance for long time; I have no idea where this wonder pup at though. I talk to Reggie that he was been farewell and last time what he went was a south pole about fourteen years earlier.

The briefing starts when Annabelle calms every one of us with voices down.

"Alright everyone," She said a little louder, "let's get quiet. Please." She uses both of her paws and slightly dropping. When dropped, all of us are in silent.

"Alright, we are here for this tonight that Gabriel will have a speech to begin talk to all of us on a briefing here. If you please, pay close attention to our Archangel. He'll give you the information about the disappearance of people's lives. Now, before we begin, be patience until he finishes the speech and must have questions to ask."

"Thank you, Anna," Gabriel gives thanks to Annabelle, "You may sit." She nods. Annabelle comes and scooting with words _Excuse me, sorry._ As I am still attention to Gabriel's preparing speech, Annabelle sits beside me on my right. Ace sits next to her on the left. Reggie and Itchy is right on my left next to them; I will not begin to interrupt Gabriel's speech.

"Good evening, angels," Gabriel says, "We are here for tonight's briefing as I invited you all here to have a conversation about your guardian kids and people who were consider missing. I know every one of you is very late to stay up. As of immediately, I must have all my words to share. Me and my other Archangels have once been discovered a cause of randomly people and children who were been snatched and vanished them.

"Now," Gabriel controls his hands and designing a visual cloud below the ground on front of him, I look at this young adult female, caring her purse on her left shoulder, wearing a dark green nightgown dress. Her lips were not absolute bright red, just regular as rose, "as you can identify this innocent teenager that she already went on a prom date with her best friend she loves, she walks home that her parent's house was not far from her direction to her bright yellow house about in half click. As she approaches the perpendicular road ahead, she was not alone when every people down there isn't arrived. When a walking sign flashes green as start forward, there was an unidentified creature in a shadowed road on her left when started walking forward."

I focus closely on a shadowed road. That teenager stopped when she heard a snarled breath. Her left she turned gently, and then… an unknown monster has spotted on a moonlight shine as it tackled her aggressive. Gabriel paused the picture to examine. Every some angels are gasping.

"Right there," Gabriel explains with example to all of us, "is where this creature have been spotted on a road that has lights. At one second, it can sunk and vanish the teenager quickly. No one around this block of an intersection didn't saw her on a road. Her parents were became worried, and as of right now, getting terrible as they would never see their daughter again."

I know I have so many questions to ask. I have no idea what this creature did this to her vanishingly. I'll have some questions because every angels look at themselves clearly to begin speak softly about that picture on the below ground that was shown to all of us. Annabelle begin to gloomy and covering her face with her right paw; she would not see the evidence below the cloud. Not sobbing eventually, but looking quite sorrowfully.

"I know this evidence seems very disturbing to every one of you," Gabriel said, he actually apologies respectfully, even that all the angels forgives him to see the disturbing images. "We all here will need to find out what this creature is actually been doing kidnapping the innocence for four years. This creature is not just one, there is more creatures that looks the same unknown species as this monster that kidnapped more innocence."

"Sir," I begin to speak the question, "On that evidence you showed us, when did it happened?"

"I believe, Mr. Barkin, is happened after a prom about two weeks early." Gabriel explains as everyone whispers.

"Is the young lady still lives, my lord?" Reggie next to me use questions to Gabriel.

"My Archangels and I do not have any information about this girl that if she either still lives or got slaughtered. But right now, Reginald, we have no other reveals until me and the Archangels will receive a further notice. This will take some time to reveal our answer."

The young male Dalmatian angel in front of me is in a critical thinking. He individually can have a difficult question to lead a supporting evidence. As the Dalmatian is looking over the evidence on a cloud, he is now addressing to Gabriel, "Sir, this creature is something more awful and more disastrous it gets whenever it tackled the innocent woman. I may can identify this creature to figure the unknown monster's species name."

"Alright, Biggs," he agrees, "One of my Archangel was doing his work to look over the species that captures all of the missing innocence. I would offer you to have a partnership together as both of you will reveal its name of a creature."

"Yes, sir." Biggs said.

Reggie seems satisfied. He suggests that one of his loved one who must be protected by any of a risk into trouble; but Reggie's love one considers missing about two years ago. I felt sorry for him that a young girl was ten years old. I'm afraid that my human pal will not be taken by these unknown demon who vanishes them all. I ask myself. _Why are they kidnapping the people and children?_ _What was the purpose for them to disappear? What was their dark planning? How could these unknown demons capture any people and any children who were most important that relates a compassion to speak with their family and friends once?_ These questions I have are most effective and most complications to reveal the answer. I hope David can be safe. I haven't come for him to defend for after ten years. I know what will David can question to me in one day that why would I never came back to Earth. To all of angels including me were having a confidential guardian angel business for Archangels. If anything happens to David, then I would go back to Earth to save him.

"Reggie," I said, "was that the same picture that your loved one was been captured like this evidence?"

"Yes," Reggie nods, "I am absolutely positive that my little girl should never be "slaughtered" if that creature snatched her first. I will avenge to my love one if she is murdered by them."

"Revenge won't bring back your little angel, Reggie. I hope she still lives."

"Honestly, Charlie, what would you do if your human pal David will go missing by that unknown creature? In a meantime, Annabelle can and will allow all of us to have a permission to find and rescue the innocence. Whatever happens to your pal, you must contact him with your thoughts for a warning." Reggie's advice is a lot helpful it is.

"I understand that, Reggie," I agree when listened his major advice, "I will convince David to give him a heads up."

"You do what you can, Charlie," he concerns steady and preparing his next step to reach. Meaning of what he must allow for Reggie to begin investigate and attack the demons as possible. "I know David has some guts to kick those demon's butt by himself." I slim my lip as he added his words to tell me more sometimes. He knows David actually, but my pal doesn't know him but he will eventually when I must confront David soon. In our briefing, something seems odd moment. There was a pack of human angels come forth when one of the angels calls Gabriel loudly. As all of us turned at the entrance, they all armed with swords with indestructible shields, and arrows.

"Jason," Gabriel puzzles, "what are you doing here?"

"My partners and I are able to claim our briefing and the Golden Castle," Jason speaks with a strange feelings he is, "This council of yours is immediate disbanded, Gabriel."

"What is this nonsense?" Gabriel says with a serious consequence, "What are you talking about?"

"My master has made new orders for me and my fellow accompanies to revoke your rules and must retrieve your fabulous trumpet of yours."

The angels are in a reaction and some dogs are barking. What the heck is going on?

"I'm afraid that your trusted angels are in combat right behind us and the fight was started about eight minutes," Jason speaks, I look above the sky what looks dark orange. I believe the angels are fighting against the angels. Why are they attacking each other?! "I have an urge to you and your angels are now under arrest with a punishment."

"On who's authority?!" Gabriel yells.

"By the Greatest Enemy," Jason said loudly with a rage.

_Who's the Greatest Enemy? _I asked myself in my head. Something is much more worsen than a demon as I am unexpected. The angels and I have no origin history about this "Greatest Enemy" who wants us go disbanded and arrest. I feel like I will not be taken into custody with these troublemaking angels. How many of his angels including him have gone mad? Is there any trusted angels are fighting against the betrayals out there? Itchy yells my name, and there below the clouds, the monsters of a bone horns above their foreheads, dark red skins like lava colors onto them, deadly sharp teeth, and fangs that goes to another monsters that crawls. Satan monsters are summoned and Crawlers crouch themselves as preparing prey to every angels who will and can do anything else ridiculously. One of Jason's follower uses a dark spell on her left hand.

"You either want you and your bloody angels can surrender to come with me, or if you not want you and your angel freaks to surrender, will murder every last one of you in this council." Jason is absolutely a mad angel. Not an angel though, he is a betrayed angel who must be sin. Including the others who joined that betrayal angel who must be sin too.

"You coming with me or not?" Jason asks disrespectfully.

As the Archangel agreed to him, we all head outside of the "Cookies 'n' Crème" place as we are exiting. A rubbish demons use their grips of iron chains with claws in every hands including paws. A fires of golden bricks, fires that cooked marshmallows, clouds that goes into dark gray, so dark it goes as the smoke rises from the flames. The angels over there on the hills are fighting each other; can't tell which ones can be trusted. Flying angels uses bows and arrows, shooting fiercely against some betrayals. A demon with a pony hair looks hating, a hate that does not even like angels that called us bloody angels. Annabelle struggles her neck that clawed with attaching chains. She will not escape; we will not escape because I am tied up eventually.

"Annabelle, we have to seize the horn before it leaves with a wrong hand!" I say gently when the claws below my neck is hard to breath sometimes.

"Gabriel, too sorry for you to grab your famous horn. We must deliver it to my master. As he uses it, your heaven world will go destructible and steal you and all of your angels' souls to banish." Jason gives Gabriel an anger greedy.

"You should be apologize by yourself, Jason," Gabriel told him back, "At this time, you shall be sin and he will take your life away. I can promise you that."

"Who's 'he'?" Jason said after him and the demons laugh each other evilly.

I look at one cloud on my right that shines slower. I bet one of Gabriel's Archangel Brothers are ahead of us; a gloss cloud that comes closer.

"God," Gabriel tells to betrayal.

A bolt of a lightning strikes to chains and claws on a front row through back row line. We all freely use our muscles to move. I quickly move my paws away from the claws; I use a fast right punch on a demon's face, grabbing his arms with my paw and gripping tightly with my fierce sharp teeth to cling. Annabelle disposes her cape she wears, grabs her halo and throws Jason's face in an impact of a combo hit with a clang sound. Jason puzzles his head, Gabriel's techniques unstops punching twice, punching to the other trusted angels and blocked four times, and a left strike kick to a stalker's face harder. Itchy moves below me as I will protect him from fighting space. Ace's forehead lands to angel's forehead, both of them have hurt themselves but Ace can handle his pain. Reggie tackles a stalker's back, biting his neck as the demon stalker tries evading while struggling. Sasha grabs a knife from a devil with a horns, tossing to Gabriel, and he slit a stalker's throat. Only two remaining stalkers left; actually one more because our Archangel throws a knife to another stalker, stroked piercingly to a heart after that monster jumps and barely prey Annabelle about four feet away from my boss. Gabriel uppercuts a betrayal angel upward, two back elbow combos to the Jason's chest and to a face at once. As Jason backs but barely trips, the Archangel jumps with a straight punch on his right fist that lands perfectly at last, Jason fells with an unconscious passing. I hold my stance here with Itchy below me. These leftover Satan demons flies and caught their crossbows and piercing arrows. Ready, aim, flying angels struck their arrows to the demons legs, and elbows. Flying angels comes and tackles them to the cloud; Gabriel's Archangel Brother summons his lightning power and forwards his tribal stick and points as a gathering bolts flows faster. And suddenly I turn to my left, a brute Satan carries an iron hammer behind him, a lightning strikes with a light voltage sting explosion with a droplets of white light towards a monster's chest. It flies away and falls down to the damage marshmallows. Around us have no contacts anymore.

I check to Itchy to see he is okay from terror; he doesn't fight because Itchy looks smaller and not fitting to fight against a pity lifeless demons and dogs.

"You okay, Itchy?" I ask.

"Not like this, Charlie," Itchy covers his eyes with paws.

"C'mon man," I grab his shirt to him away of my belly, "I need you to check over the angels over there at the playgrounds, defend the kids and puppies with Sugar and Sasha." I release Itchy with open right paw.

"What about you?"

"Ace, Reggie, Annabelle, Tara and I are heading the Sacred Art over there to retrieve the horn as soon as possible before the demons get there in time."

"Tara's up there!" He points up above us. She is increasingly flying forwards as Tara goes in evasive maneuver. The Satan approaches my daughter, and got smash in its face with a white smoke bomb by a fellow angel who saves her. That fellow angel is what I believe is the one who David's talks about her mother. Abigail saves my daughter for a first time she has done.

"Tara's heading to Gabriel's Trumpet!" I say loudly, "Come on, guys!"

We jump to the air and extend our wings freely. Sasha, Itchy and Sugar has left after we are on the run to catch up Tara on the sky to arrive the trumpet about five miles from here. A flame glows wildly below to my belly, looks warmer like microwave heats a macaroni with cheese. A spears throws and spreads around us like rain drops, splitting and targeted lonely angel on our left. We dispose the rest of spears above us and return throwing back to the demons; a crawler jumps barely to Reggie but didn't catch and snatch quickly. So lucky to Reggie. An angel tackles a crawler with knifes he carries as he yells. A runner ahead of us carries something onto his left pocket, as he pick it out, and then throws to the golden bricks below him. A glowing fire starts rising, rising, and blazing; the Golden Retriever uses a water spreads and fights the heating fire that blocks and defended a runner. As fire obliterates, we move quickly and Annabelle throws her halo at once again, and clangs the runner's back of its head. The runner slips and fell onto the golden bricks. A Retriever angel selects her rope, and creates a loop and tying harder; that runner has now taken care of into custody. A Satan brute comes and preparing its iron hammer. Reggie creates a frozen ice snow and throws at the brute's chest and frizzes everywhere around that monster. And Ace grabs an arrow and bow and shoots a frozen brute; falling white particles of snow that combines ice are cracks and demolishes the monster like glass breaks.

I see, we see, a Leo panther runs ahead. Attacking the crawlers into an outrage, and fierce paws of nails smashes its skin with blood into pain. Leo roars and preys the crawler, opens his jaws and grips harder, right into the monster's face, and suddenly kills the crawler. An eruption we feel comes from the brutes powerful smashes with a force of an iron hammers that smashes a ground. A strong elder woman shields the incoming attacks and slits the brute's chest with a sword. An arrow that flies with a tip of a poisonous frog's skin and hits a crawler's neck on my right. The crawler didn't die immediately, soon or few minutes will suffer and instant death upon to the creature. A roar noise sounds like a yelling war, angels and demons clashes into a messy fight are at our left front. The clam cloud where Itchy and I were arrived there, was now fires above and burns a music notes. Musicians defends themselves with using an arm shied in front of then that surrounds, turns white after they were hit by demon's swords and spears. Nothing goes damage the shields. An arrow with a small fire spotted ahead of my head above. The shot was coming from behind us. The Satan creatures are chasing us. I get a small flare bombs with a miracle magic that David taught me using it. I throw three flares onto one demon; one goes to the chest, one goes to the mouth, and one goes to its left eye. A cry of a demon shouts, and fells, two demons joins their allies behind them. My flares must need more brighter to irritate their heads to blind them and feeling popped life firecrackers. Annabelle uses her goddess tribal stick and developing a surrounding whirl power that colors light green. As demons tries shooting back at us and we go ourselves evade the shootings, Annabelle releases the whirl and creates a shield wall. Crashes with thuds I can hear behind us. I can see what they crash themselves and can't even move. That shield can crunch tightly and tightly until they explode with a light green smoke. Reggie was being tackled by a crawler below us. I call his name afterwards, but he says to all of us that we must catch to my daughter and the horn quickly. Reggie can handle his attacks as he can protect himself by using a small and sharp knife he carries. A flash of a lightning electrifies most demons and crawlers ahead of us. We barely getting close to Gabriel's Horn I can feel. Gabriel's Archangel Brother helps us at once freely. He flies away and focuses the attacks over there at the Golden Castle on our right front. Explosions of a fire grenades damages bricks and clouds with a swollen smoke. Daggers thrown are going wildly from demons hands that stabs all warriors of angels, crawlers manage themselves a fierce rage into a stronger attacks. I see few angels are injuring as daggers poised and spreads darkest night blue venoms travels inside of veins. I quickly evade the throwing daggers because I will not go forth to get poison by these monsters around me. Annabelle shielded and spreads a bubble force field with her stick to deflect attacks and moves the demon away harder. Annabelle tells me that Ace and I must head to the trumpet by ourselves, she must hold the demon slaughters off by supporting her fellow angels around us. Both of us agree and evacuate into the air and fly with a spread of extended wings.

As a small pack of a boom above us designs a flares of droplets of a gently rain, we quickly evading the flares that blinds us; barely close call because I can barely visual with a brightest light including a picture with a fires of clouds. A flame arrows approaches, Ace and I dive ourselves in a blinded clouds. Satan warriors above us in our six are in a scream of a war sound through my ears. A fireball throws and smashes below the yellow bricks ahead of us. A demon carries an enormous sharp sword with a pierce iron in front of us; this monster tries to slay both of us in his way, as he swings his sword on his left, we duck and evaded a sharp sword. Ace's halo cuts into half piece broken off. Ace lets his white arrow free and clashes the demon's right shoulder arm and freezes with mints of a chilling ice.

_Oh my God,_ I said. I've said that words respectfully because in front of us, Heaven's clouds are on inferno. Flying angels, flying demons, chasing themselves. Crawlers, slash with their claws against angel warriors' faces and chest. Even their fangs shredded worse. Heaven is going to get deserted if we can't defend the horn soon. A red violet lightning has spotted from brute's iron topside, we barely get ourselves electrify, but so much luck to not get us killed. I can see the Sacred Art over there at one o'clock; Tara fights a gruesome beast with a long furs around that monster. I rise, rising, and dropping down as I rise my wings and bending to move faster in a supersonic speed. I carry a white hammer as I use magic to my right paw; and smash the beast's head with a bang at two second arrival. The beast flies and drops down below the clouds as I brace the impact. I keep rolling and rolling and now at last I get hit on a side of a Sacred Art.

"Dad," Tara exclaims loudly. I got dizzy my head as a drunk dog. My blurry vision goes swells of shape like balloons. What the heck was I thinking? Doing a supersonic speed is insane! I survived a crashing of course, but, if I did not survive that, then I could have been killed myself terribly. Lucky me anyways. A balloons of blurry is currently on my eye visions. I close my eyes hard and did sometimes go away somehow. Tara steps in and revives me.

"Pops, you okay?!" Tara exclaims at once again.

"Ah, jeez!" I go hurt painfully on my head, shaking the vision and my seeing goes on normally.

"Where's the horn!" I tell my daughter.

"The demon snatched it, dad! Ritchie is chasing those bollocks! They're so many of them!"

"Where's my son?" I worried.

"He's almost heading to the Whirl Cloud!" She points over the fighting area as I can see Ritchie. Ritchie is chasing the demon snatcher that carries a precious horn. Oh no!

"C'mon!" I command Tara and Ace with me. We run and jump higher with our wings. That Whirl Cloud was where I permissioned Annabelle to return Earth with Itchy back then. The beast is not going anywhere because I will shred the monster into pieces if he abandons Heaven without me. Ritchie activates a white ball and throws to the hole and explodes and transforms to force shield. The beast did jumped but damaged his head as the shield pushes away the beast. All three of us go gentle exciting. Some fellow angel knights that wears a silver with tribal patterns in their body, supports my son as they are shooting the beast down with arrows with ropes to pull him down. The horn drops down on a sadness cloud next to yellow bricks. The demons ahead of the angels are going outrage and killing the angels. We arrive there in a fastest way to reach the Whirl Cloud by doing speed of sound. We land with a hardest collapse force bang. Demons pulls away accept angel knights as they jump themselves up including Ritchie.

"Dad!" My son calls my name in shout.

A smoke arises. My daughter, Ace and I had my same way of insane to extract the demons away to the beast that needs to be defend. My legs are sincerely open vein like a soar. I must access to the Whirl Cloud and do a controvertible to the demons that shall not have an entrance without a permission. Annabelle and I should like to advance a full security we must to obtain an order for Gabriel as he will grant a request. I should do that later after I'm done finishing the parasites. A surrounding smoke flows like water around us; waving through the widest area and sunk Satan monsters and Crawlers. A Crawler monster besides to beast screams in its trap smoke of death; angels won't affect their damage they took. Panting and panting we are; there are few demons around us who are not yet defeated. They land separately and draw their tribal swords of iron; swings their arms already but angels deflect by shields and bows. Around us are continuing fighting harder as we are, as I commandeer the double blade spear from Ace, I block first and pounce swing on the chest, I leap and landing with stab the monster on the chest as it dies quick. I hear a whisper sword behind me; duck and spinning the double blade and injures one right leg. I kick with left leg and the Satan fells with a painful whoop. An arrow comes out of nowhere lands in the upper chest of a Satan, I turned and I notice who shot the parasite. Reggie.

Reggie nods. Right behind him, Crawler approaches. I draw a magic axe with my right hand, I spin on a counter clock wise at once and I lob right at the Crawler's middle body as after it jumps closer to Reggie about three feet away of him. He already dodge my small axe since my execute throw, Reggie looks nervous and says, "Hey, watch where you throwing at, Charlie!" I tell I save him because that beast would have slayed him worst if he does not distracted and cautious. Well, I save his fate. The knights surrounds the horn and stands their shields straight and up from behind while demons trying to shatter the shields. One demon stabs an angel guard at the side of his chest, and a demon go whiplash damage by Ace's halo. My son heaves two daggers of his and penetrates the belly in a wide open area of a Satan. He deflects another attacks of another demon creature's dagger and Ritchie lands his paws to the Satan's heart with a yell.

There is another life form from enemy's side over the clouds behind us. I see a goblin-like creature that wears armory on all sides; some are iron helmets they added. They carry axes and heavy swords, including bow arrows too from few groups for those who are scouts. Goblins growls and they are many goblins ahead. I use a magic wall about four stories high with my left paw. White bricks are built; but can hold the demons off for few minutes. Now, the slam I listen behind me, there is a gigantic beast. That form of a monster is a Crawler-like face, black furs everywhere, strange cat-like paws, and its eyes are orange color with a black pupil. Looks taller than a brute's height exact. He smashed all the knights at one hit. It laughs evilly.

"You imbecile," he says with a beast like voice, "You think you can secure this trumpet against us, Barkin?!"

_How the heck does he knows my name, _I ask myself with puzzle and startle face. The beast heaves his hammer with tribal axe, and hits the hammer on the cloud ground and creates a red orange violet electric shield. Everyone including my son except me are force away about ten feet away twice. The shield stays close like a hemisphere; the beast and I are inside the half circle shield. The diameter is about twenty feet at edges. Right beside the monster's right feet is the horn. I must not get defeated before he retrieve Gabriel's Horn and everyone in Heaven including the innocent people on Earth will be doomed.

"Let's see what you got, Charlie!" He yells at me. He moves forward and preparing to criticize me. I shirk on the left after the hammer hits the gold bricks, the ground affects a wave of a fire water. He swings his hammer back behind me while I leap to the left at once again, but he designs a shatter the bricks with an aftershock of quake. A quake strikes the edge of a shield below, doesn't take critical power; continuously moving randomly as a tearful ground erupts and few angels fly away. Demons are currently and constantly pugnacious against my allies. The epic roar comes from the beast and I rapidly draw a large yellow shield to preserve attacks. As the hammer strikes the shield, a crack of a hammer slightly tears in edges. My right arm upon my shield glances after a hit; my arm took a harm but I am essentially fine. The beast looks at his iron, he switches the axe and swings left as I dodge with a crouch. I take a bite and handy my piercing teeth on his right leg. A sore dreadful monster cries and rises his leg to jiggle me off. Longer he shake me, the worst shredded skin I'll mark him wound. His left paw snatch me tougher. I… I screech badly. He grips and scarcely just a crunch my body. My breathing is too difficult to inhale. _Gotcha,_ the beast says with a glad face. His left hand with gripping I'm in comes closer to his face. I thrust his left eye with my right paw pointer. He lets his hand freely, drops me down and I gasp loudly. The beast screeches while he says, "Me eye!"

I take inhale many times because I wasn't breathe well after that creature gripped his hand harder to me. I jump and take two punches to his face. I use my right leg freely and hitting his left leg. The pain continues; the beast walks like drunk, moving freely, a sound of a thud lands on a hemisphere side. As he hit the side, the smallest particles of orange electric shows. I pull his leg down, too much weight on this monster though. I pull harder enough and a monster fell down. I can take a closer and take a punch one on a left to his face. And swinging left and right speedily again. His left arm rises to tentacle ahead of me, I pat onto the right using deflect, and I uppercut to his jaw with my right punch. Once he dizzies his mind after he faced up to the hemisphere's edge, he use his right humongous foot strike towards me, through my chest. I lean backwards, I grunt and roll until I stop in a middle of a hemisphere circle around me. By way of a beast is struggling and trying to stand, I look on a right and the wall I created is about to collapse. A screaming goblin face is on the wall; the wall tears and tears down the wall. Goblins go group together as they run like hell.

The hemisphere breaks off when a goblin creature carries a tribal hammer and swings the shield outside. Suddenly, I hear a sonic boom behind me, and a holy light shines all goblins monsters burning. Another sonic boom arrives, and an angel lands with a tribal stick strikes the ground and impacts a wave-like greet water straight to goblins. All of them swirling and swirling until they all burn themselves into vanish with pain. Annabelle did a perfect kill zone, and Gabriel lands next to her.

"You okay, Charles?" She asks. A roar on the left, the beast rises that supports himself with his iron on ground with tribal axe next to his right face. Gabriel jumps and lands to beast with a hammer punch on the monster's face. The horn! I see on my left I get closer. I caught it, and I rise. I go forth to Anabelle as we go approaching to the Whirl Cloud.

"Annabelle, the horn is endanger! There's no way to defend it from all the wrong hands around us!" I tell to Annabelle with serious face.

"Charles," she says loudly, "Gabriel's Horn is turning light green. The snatcher have somewhat can be not playing the tone!"

"What do you mean?"

"That monster had a dark spell to revoke all tones of ours in which means we cannot play the horn to defeat all the demons everywhere!" Annabelle quickly smash the snatcher's face behind her with a light combo on her goddess tribal stick. A beast said in his strange language words that I cannot define in English.

"What the heck did he say, Annabelle?!" I ask.

"He said all the flames of a black smoke will rise and shall ultimately perish the innocence!"

_What_, I said in my mind.

"You are weak, Charlie!" The beast said with a brute voice. "My master has summoned me to search you and break your spirit!"

I am puzzle right now. I have no notes what he concerns about his "master" who represents "the flames of a black smoke". Oh my God! The Hellhound is still lives!

"Annabelle, the horn is in compromise." I say louder. Annabelle and I arrive the Whirl Cloud at the edge.

"Charlie, what are you doing?"

"I am gonna have to send one of my human pal I can trust who will defend Gabriel's Horn from them. Annabelle. Look around us! We are surrounded by demons fighting angels everywhere. WE only have a chance to send him an urgent message by me and all of us! Annabelle, you have to trust me. He will secure Gabriel's Horn!"

"Who's "he", Charlie?" Annabelle demands, "What does "he" can look after the horn for us?"

As I come closer to Annabelle, I whisper to her and I said a one man who I always watch the magician. "David." She wide her eyes and identifies him before since I permit Annabelle to confront my pal in '67.

"Annabelle, I can see faith inside of him and there is bravery on behalf of him. I will have thoughts to serve and declare him in his head that he must guard the horn as a highly recommend. I will be responsible to seek him and do whatever it takes to keep the horn away from demons and anyone who cannot trust."

"Your pal has stacks of friends of his down there in San Francisco, Charlie." Annabelle clearly speaks wisely to me though.

"Do not worry about that, boss. He can look at his friends' facial expressions. He knows what he is doing."

I come beside the Whirl Cloud and I am preparing to release the horn. If I let the horn go, then there is no going back to change my mind. I know what David cannot compromise his general mission to keep the horn away from anyone else who shall not retrieve the precious and most powerful horn. The horn is currently light green all over; all humans can blow the horn but they all have not use angel's tone because it won't work to humans only, not even what horn turns regular color. As of right now, demons can create their dark tones to work for them only. I will tell David and explain everything to him as I can whenever I return to him. The beast goes outrageous yell and smashes Gabriel's face and extends his wings and flies towards me. My daughter's voice and Anabelle screams my name at the same time, and I drop down quickly. Inside of a Whirl Cloud, I dive down, increasing my speed as the beast is chasing me. Explosions with flares on all both sides of clouds; one flare hits my face and I release the horn. The beast comes and tackles me in the air, and attacks me with his paws. As I try harder to block his paws with a sharpest dark brown nails going to cut me. I actually bite his left arm and screaming comes from the beast. He pound my face with a hammer fist. Ow! The beast pushes me away and going to reach the trumpet quickly. As my head goes insane, the horn moves far away on the sadness cloud and behind it, the beast starts moving quickly to reach the horn. I move and drafting his wind behind to catch up the beast. Soon as I catch up, I land right onto the monster's back, using a magic spell to create stain glass ball and chain. I use the chain, swinging to his neck back and forth, and begin to pull the chain to start choking the beast. The monster starts turning light blue and hard to breathe. He spins his body as I jump away, the flares spotted on a right side of us; I cover my eyes with both of my paws. I believe the beast didn't protect his eyes from the flares. He blinds with a fear screech, and the beast pulls his chains on a left hand and caught me on my neck, pulling me down as both of us are currently falling from the fires in the sky. The beast pulls me harder and I land to him on his chest and I starting to defend myself from hitting. He tries to hit me anywhere as he cover his eyes, but the beast blinds his vision because of a flares right behind us. Then, at suddenly, the horn I seek has pass onto to a light blue wall above us; the city of a blinding lights that shines, a town that has nicknamed "The Fog City", San Francisco is down there. The beast says in terrible voices, "You're coming with me!" When I keep suffering my breath from choking, I bring out a small, pack of a holy water, spreading both of my paws, and I grip to his left wrist. The screaming pain I hear from the beast, crying, and releases the chains around my neck, I use both of my legs to kick as jumping away and extending my wings to stop falling. At last, the pain continues from the beast, he collides the light blue surrounding energy and tears into pieces all over. I land on the surrounding energy, I feel un-shredded. I believe that I cannot take damage from the shield because I think all the angels will not pass through the Hemispheric Heaven. The shield supposed to defend Heaven from the troubles, but I have no idea what Gabriel's trusted angel did an authorization pass. The horn ahead, is currently falling down, falling down, and in all over the horn, burst into flames like a fireball. The horn is indestructible; the dark clouds moves away as the trumpet goes through the hole. Right there what the horn is going to impact, is the Alamo Square. Next to the park on the right, is there the Painted Ladies house over there. One of the house is where David, Greg, and their parents live in. The blue house. _OH NO! _The horn of a fireball arrives and impacts the Alamo Square; the dirt with blue and green explosion spreads like a wave.

_Oh my God, _I said with a reaction and guilty. _What have I done?_


End file.
